Perfection
by book-freak20
Summary: With Kronos gone and that year going by fast, Annabeth and Percy are back at camp. But life is never perfect. What happens when this comes to camp? Love, Humor and sibling rivalry...After TLO PERCABETH!NicoxOC!
1. Back to Camp

**A/N**** Hey everyone, This is my first fanfic ****ever****, so I'm truly excited to see what everyone has to say about it. So on that note, let the story begin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own PJO. Do I look like Rick Riordan? No, therefore I do not own. :)  
**

Annabeth POV

I was waiting for Percy to come pick me up in my school's office. We were heading back to camp together this year and, after getting Paul's Prius, offered to drive me to camp this year. Percy and me were closer than ever. We talked on the phone every night, unless I had to study. We were inseparable.

My Seaweed Brain walked into my school office, surprised to see me all ready to go.

"You're late." I told him.

"Yeah, but I thought you would be a little late considering you were a girl. So, I was hoping that you would be like other girls and-"

"When have I ever been like other girls, Seaweed Brain?" I interrupted.

"Possibly. A few times." I just giggled at his idiocy.

"Are we going?" I mentioned after we had stood here a minute too long.

"Oh yeah, yeah we're going." So we stepped outside into the bright light. It was really sunny today. Apollo must be happy about something, I thought as I sat into the passenger side of the Prius. Percy started driving and then I realized. This would be, just about, the last alone time me and Percy got for awhile. I better make the best of it.

"Percy?" I asked as I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah?" He looked at me, probably surprised that I held his hand.

"Well, I was thinking about what could happen this summer. There's not Kronos to deal with any more. There probably won't be many quests. Nothing will be new." Percy could tell I was a little glum from this thought.

"Well you don't know. There maybe a new Athena camper for you to boss around," I slapped him in the arm playfully, "Or there could be some god who has an issue. Maybe Artemis will have a panic attack about the moon." I laughed. "That's always a possibility." I giggled some more.

"How long is the drive from school to camp?" I yawned. I hadn't gotten any sleep lately from talking on the phone all hours of the night.

"I think it's about an hour more. Go to sleep if you want." Oh don't worry, Percy. I will.

I woke up to Percy yelling nonsense into my ear.

"WAKE UP, ANNABETH! WE'RE HERE!" At least now the nonsense was clear.

"Shut up Percy, I'm up."

"Oh hey! We're here."

"I got that." I got out of the car, once Percy moved, and looked at the beautiful Half-Blood Hill I was returning to. This was my home. I was back.

I held Percy's hand as we walked up the hill and talked.

"How's Sleeping Beauty?"

"She's fine. I'm happy to be back at camp."

"I am too." He looked at me happily before we passed Thalia's tree. We walked in holding hands and smiling while other demigods stared at us. I guess they weren't used to us yet. Nico had found us as we walked past the dining pavilion. He was taller now. Well, taller than me.

"Hey guys, how was school?"

"Boring as usual." Percy replied, sounding bored with school talk.

"Don't you like school?" Not that I thought he enjoyed it, but I didn't think he disliked it as much as it sounded.

"No, because I had a stupid mythology teacher this year. She knew nothing, or at least got nothing correct."

"Okay well," Nico interrupted, "I have to go talk to Chiron about adding something to my cabin. See you at dinner."

"Adding what?" Percy asked.

"You'll see. Just wait." Nico walked away backwards slowly, trying to be creepy.

"Seaweed Brain, I gotta go unpack. I'll see you at dinner." I really did have to go unpack, even though I definitely didn't want to leave Percy.

"'Kay. You wanna hang out after?"

"Sure. See ya Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise Girl." I loved when me called me Wise Girl.

------------------------------------------------At Dinner---------------------------------------------------------

I sat down next to my favorite sister, Madi, who was eight this year. I picked up some food and then got up to make my offering.

"To Athena." I whispered as I put my food into the fire. "Please let me and Percy have a not boring summer." I left and sat back down. Percy and me didn't even know how 'not boring' this summer would be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Remember, criticism helps so please tell me what i need to fix or compliments or anything!! I just need some support!! :) So again thanks!! Next Chapter will be coming soon.**


	2. The quest is given

**A/N Hi! So we're on to the next chapter of the story and I am regretting writing down the whole story and not typing it! I want to thank Awesome one and xXTwilighter2243Xx for all your amazing support on this story! You guys rock!! Now before I get any angrier at my computer for it undoing bold, I'll just start the chapter. **

Annabeth POV

Percy got up quickly, once he finished his food. He was probably looking forward to hanging out with me. I got up too and followed him to the beach.

"Wait up, Seaweed Brain!" I giggled. I ran to catch up and he caught me mid run. Then, he kissed me. I could feel his warmth and could taste the salt water. Once we stopped for air, I said, "You're right, this summer won't be boring at all."

"Wait. Did I just hear Annabeth Chase tell me I'm right? Just give me minute to ingrain this in my memory."

"Shut up, I'm being nice." I giggled at him. Then he kissed me again, making my heart flutter. I stopped and smiled at him. Then Nico found us.

"Guys, they're having a meeting in the Big House. They say you have to be there."

"Fine." Percy whined. Nico left and I smiled once more.

"I'll race you back." He laughed and started running.

"I didn't say go!" I started running too, to catch up with him.

* * *

We walked into the Big House, trying not to laugh. We went to sit in our regular spots and Chiron came in.

"Do you think Artemis really did have a panic attack? Uh-oh, I jinxed it!" Percy whispered into my ear. I giggled and everyone looked at me. It was total awkward silence.

"So Chiron, what's new?"

"Well, the satyr's have found a demigod girl who is in trouble. She's being attacked by monsters, they say, and they're trying their hardest to keep them away." Chiron stated.

"So what you're saying is that you need one of us to go on a quest to get her?" Connor Stoll questioned.

"Yes, I do need someone to go on a quest. No, that won't be you." Connor rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Annabeth, your mother has been begging me to give you a quest. She says you've done a wonderful job on Olympus so far and that you need a chance to get out." Chiron finished. Yes, I get a quest! Finally, something exciting!

"Annabeth, go ahead and choose people to go with you." Chiron reminded me.

"We all know who she's gonna choose." Travis Stoll commented.

"Percy, you wanna come?"

"Yeah." He looked at me like, 'Why are you even asking?'

"All right, and Nico, how about you?" He looked a little shocked.

"Sure." He shouldn't be so shocked. Nico is like another little brother to me. Even though he's taller than me.

"Okay, you will leave in the morning. The girl lives, well goes, to a private school in Westchester, New York. It's called Franklin Academy, though it shouldn't be hard to find. It's the biggest academy in the state."

"Got it, Chiron. Thank you."

"No problem. Now go pack you three. Wait, do you need Argus to drive you?"

"No, Percy's got his car. We can take that, right?"

"Sure, no more damage can happen to it."

"Okay, now go pack." We all left the Big House immediately, excited for our new voyage.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy grabbed my hand, "how much luck is it that you got a quest?"

"Not much, considering that my mom's a Greek god and she can hear everything I say."

"Oh yeah. Anyway, you ready for such a _dangerous _adventure?"

"It may be dangerous, Seaweed Brain, you never know."

We had reached my cabin, so I giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and stepped inside. Wow, I love him.

**A/N Wow! Finally finished with the 2****nd**** chapter at 12:42 AM! I hope you guys enjoy because I'm tired and heading to bed. No more writing for me tonight! **** Thanks again to all my fans!! **


	3. Time to eat,where should we choose?

**A/N Hey again everyone! I feel terribly terrible that I have not written more of this story. I have so much going on lately, it's not even funny. While I try to juggle this story, I also have auditions for plays, book reports, more school, cheerleading…yada yada. Whatever, its life. So anyway, let the story begin!**

Annabeth POV

Once my alarm clock went off, I quickly hopped out of bed. Finally a quest, where we can go fight. This is going to be fun. I got dressed quickly and ran off to find Percy.

I knocked once on his cabin door and then opened it.

"Wake up Percy!" I shook him.

"Five more minutes." He whined.

Then I jumped on top of him and kissed him. His eyes opened, then.

"Hey, I'm not awake yet. Don't stop." I giggled and got off of him.

"Sorry but we have to go."

"Annabeth, I'm not even packed."

"You're not packed?"

"Well, I was up all night testing this thing and calling people." He pointed to his water fountain with drachmas in it.

"Seaweed Brain, c'mon let's go! I'm excited!" So, he dragged his butt out of bed and started packing a bag, throwing, practically, his whole drawer into it.

We walked out of the cabin, to Half-Blood Hill. When we got there, we turned around and remembered our beautiful camp.

"If we get killed, I'm really going to miss this place." Percy confided. I slapped him.

"Percy! Don't think like that. We're coming back." I hoped.

Nico showed up a few minutes later and we all piled into Percy's Prius. I got shotgun, Percy was driving and Nico sat in the back. Poor him. Not. At that point, we started driving to get what needed our help most. A demigod.

----------------------------------------------------------1 hour into the trip-----------------------------------------------------

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" Nico asked once he woke up.

"No, Nico. I'm not stopping till we get there."

"Percy, stop acting like a man.** (A/N Lol)** I'm hungry too. Please can we stop?" I think I did it. He'll actually listen to me, finally.

"Fine, we'll stop, but only because the car needs gas."

So, once we saw the next exit, which Nico had to scream about for us to notice it, we got off the highway.

"Percy, I don't want to go to fast food."

"What?!" Nico screamed.

"Fast food is nasty and greasy, clogs your arteries, and makes your butt big." I know too many facts.

"Well, fast food is good, cheap, and fast. So, we'll eat there." He pointed at a McDonald's.

"Fine, but when you two have huge **, **(other word: butts)** don't come crying to me."

"Alright. Let's go get big butts Percy!" Nico said, who jumped out of the car as Percy parked the car.

Hello, you all look so young and so tired. Can I invite you to stay at my hotel for the night?" I grasped my knife right as the old lady had come up to us. Definitely Dracanae.

"Sorry, we're driving all night." Nico said. He's so stupid. Doesn't he know he's talking to a monster?

"Just stay." She added before she transformed. In front of us was a tentacle woman with a snake-like body. Finally, dangerous-nous **(A/N:?) **

Percy had Riptide out in a matter of seconds. I, my knife, and Nico was bringing skeleton warriors from the ground. Percy swung at her and cut off her tail. Now, he made it angry. Great, now it was coming for me because I'm up front. Right as I was about to charge, Nico sent 50 warriors at the Dracanae, distracting it. Percy, then, jumped on its back and cut off its head. Gold dust sprinkled to the ground. Great. Percy, being heroic again, took the monster away from me. I should have been able to kill it, not him.

"Thanks for killing it, Percy." I said grumpily.

"You're welcome." Then he looked at my face. "Oh, you're mad. Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"I'm gonna go inside." Nico interrupted.

"Nothing, you did nothing." I said, once Nico left. He could tell I was still mad.

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You can kiss me." He did what I said. I definitely felt better.

"Did I make it better?"

"Yes, let's go eat." I told him.

"All right." He responded. So, we walked into McDonald's, ready to defeat the greasy food. Let's dig in.

**A/N Wow that was a long chapter!! I really need to feel better cuz I'm sick so can you please comment!! **** Thanks!**


	4. My Dream

**A/N So, I was sitting there on the phone with my cousin, and then she tells me that she's going to kill me if I didn't write more. I was literally scared for my life…sarcasm right there. Aren't I great at it?? Sorry, I'm rambling on cuz I'm depressed cuz the cheerleading season is over. I'm gonna miss my Cyclone cheer sistas!!! ****But oh well there's always next year!! ****On with the story!**

Annabeth POV

Once we finished eating, well me eating, Percy and Nico scarfing down whatever they could find, we headed back out to the car. We started driving. What was seconds turned into minutes and what was minutes turned into an hour.

"C'mon Percy. Let's stop. I'm tired." I yawned.

"Why can't you just fall asleep in the car like Nico? We'll be there soon. We don't have to stop." Percy complained.

"Yeah we do. It's still gonna be 2 hours of a drive. You look tired too. Let's just stop and get up early tomorrow."

"Fine. But, you have to get Nico inside."

"All right." So, Percy pulled off the next exit and pulled into the first hotel he saw. It was called Resident's Inn. It looked pretty nice. Percy walked inside to check in and I got out to get Nico up.

"Nico, c'mon get up. We're here." A loud snore. "Nico, c'mon dark lord! Get up." I got a little louder. "Nico! GET UP!" I yelled to him.

"What? Huh? I'm up!"

"Finally. We're at a hotel so you can sleep in there." So, he got out of the car and ran to the room Percy was unlocking. You'd think he'd be a little more considerate and come help us get the bags, but no. He runs in, lays on the first bed he sees and goes to sleep. Thanks Nico.

"Hey, I'll unpack, you go to sleep."

"No, I'll help." I grabbed 3 bags. One Nico's and 2 mine, and moved them into the room. I layed down for a second to relax, but then I felt my eyes drift closed. The last thing I heard was "Sweet dreams, Annabeth." And then it was all gone.

I had hoped I wouldn't dream, but everything seems to be unpredictable today. In my dream, there was a girl and she was in water. No, she was in the river at Camp Half-Blood. She was throwing the water up in the air, like Percy can, but much more easily, with her. She can't be Poseidon's daughter though. Poseidon doesn't have any daughters this young. She ran out of the river, soaking wet, to get somebody. Me. She dragged me over near the water and made it splash me. I screamed and ran a few feet away.

"Don't you do that again, Lexi!" I screamed at the girl.

"Sorry. It's just so fun to make you scream!" She laughed.

"Alexa, I don't want to be splashed and I don't want to scream."

"Sorry, come hang out with me Annabeth. Don't be a bum and keep waiting for Percy. Relax." She yells to me.

"I am perfectly content right here." I turn and look at my book I am reading. Then I hear her voice again.

"Annabeth." She says sounding a little scared.

"Annabeth…" She says again.

"Your brother would not appreciate you nagging me-" I had looked up. There was a giant monster, almost as big as Polyphemus and he was looking down at the girl.

"Lexi, back up." I said and then the dream disappeared.

I was awoken by a loud snore from Nico. Calm down, Annabeth. It was just a dream. That couldn't happen. A daughter of Poseidon couldn't really exist right now. Could there?

**A/N Kay Guys! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter!! Do you like my new OC?? Do ya?? Well tell me if you do by reviewing. Yea it's that button. Just click!! Thanks!!**


	5. We arrive

**A/N Hey So…I'm back again and I'm sure many of you are mad at me like my cousin, but I've had serious issues with computers (they hate me) jk The monitor wasn't working so it was killed and we got a new one. I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the story!**

As we were driving, I somehow drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a pounding on the roof of the car.

"What is that noise?" I said groggily. Nico, I noticed, for once, wasn't asleep.

"Rain." he said, his eyes not leaving the windshield.

"Percy, can't you control it?" Why was Percy not controlling this. The rain was horrible right now. If he could control this, why wasn't he?

"Well, first of all, I can' really control it. I can only make the rain lighter. The rain is Zeus' thing. Second, I need a lot of concentration to do that and I'm driving."

"Then let me drive." I interrupted.

"Then there's no point in doing it." he replied.

"Can I drive then?" Nico jumped in.

"No." Percy and I said simultaneously. I kind of giggled at that. Nico shrunk back into his seat. He only had his permit though and Percy and I weren't adults.

"So Annabeth, there's no reason to do this because I'm not strong enough."

"Oh shut up! You are but you just haven't reached your full potential yet." I concluded.

"Fine, well the rain doesn't matter much. I don't really care if I can or not. Thals can probably do it. I guess you should have brought her."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" He laughed. "Are we almost there?" And then, we pulled up to a set of buildings. They were huge. Then we saw a girl, the rain was pouring down all around her, but nothing was coming on her.

"What do you think? A Zeus?"

"Stop talking! Go get her!" There were monsters around her, now that I looked at a broader spectrum. Monsters at the snack counters, the coffee stands selling coffee and drinks to students, and the monster that was talking to her now. Percy swerved the car to make skid marks and I exited the car quickly. The monster was wearing a Starbucks apron and visor. The girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform with _Patriots _plastered in cursive across her chest. Ugh, a cheerleader. As I ran to her, I heard a part of her conversation with the monster.

"Leave me alone! I'm late! Let me go!"

"No!" he screamed and then he changed into his true form. Others got the hint then too and started changing. I saw one of the furies and a hellhound was there. The girl had her head tilted upwards, because she was so short, and backed up slowly. I jumped in then and started fighting off one or two monsters at a time with Nico helping. A few minutes seconds later, Percy jumped in, taking care of the few monsters that were left. The girl started backing up and then, when she was far enough away, stared at the dust the monster had poofed into. She titled her head up and stared at us now.

"Oh My God! What the heck was that?"

**A/N So what did u think? Review or PM me and tell cuz I need some confidence to continue. **


	6. I'm a what?

**A/N: Hey so this chapter is just meant to hold everyone over until I can come up with a better idea for the next part…please review, I need constructive criticism!**

_"Oh My God! What the heck was that?"_

"Well that was monsters trying to kill you." Percy told her.

"Kill me?" He was so stupid! Couldn't he tell she was freaking out? She probably didn't even want to be standing here right now.

"No not kill you." I said as I glared at Percy.

"Then what were they trying to do?" She asked me. How should I respond? Umm...

"Fine! They were trying to kill you, but only because you're a demigod."

"A demi- what? What's that supposed to be?" She looked confused and a little pissed. "'Kay whatever! I'm not what you just called me and I got to go so...bye!" She stormed away.

"Nico go get her to come back." I told him.

"Okay!" And he ran to her.

**A/N: Hey so what did you think?? Help me because I need assistance with the next chapter, what should happen? I'll take any ideas..**


	7. Where are the keys?

**A/N: Hey so new chapter!! I was very eager to write this and wanted to write it in Nico's perspective but I can't write as a guy so it might be pretty terrible…Enjoy!! By the way… It's SPRINTER!!!!(spring/winter)**

Nico POV

I ran to her because, damn this girl was pretty and I want her to be safe.

"Hey!" I grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Hey you! Don't grab me." she said right to me. But no, I'm not letting go. If she says she won't come, I'm dragging her to come. Then this big, buff girl, kind of like Clarisse, walked up to us.

"Hey Lexi, is this another guy that you're gonna mess with? Are you gonna kill his heart too?"

"No. When have I ever killed a guy's heart, Margie?"

"Remember Jesse?"

"Yes I remember Jesse. He tried to have sex with me so its all his fault for me dumping him."

"Whatever! I'm sorry you have to be with her." and she squeezed my arm. I got the hint.

"I don't care."

"Whatever." and she stalked off. Then, "Lexi" turned toward me.

"Thank you so much! That girl has been against me since kindergarten."

"No problem. So will you come talk to us?"

"I don't really know you." I held out my hand.

"Well hey, I'm Nico." she shook my hand.

"Hey I'm Lexi."

"Now we know each other. Now will you talk to us?"

"Fine." and we walked towards Percy and Annabeth. "So who are your inquiring friends, Nico?"

"Well this is..."

"Percy Jackson." Percy interjected. He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." Then she shook Annabeth's hand.

"So what was that you called me? A demigod?"

"Uh can we talk about this in the car?" Annabeth asked Lexi.

"Um…no. I don't even know you."

Percy spoke then, "Either get in the car or get killed."

"Where are the keys?"

**A/N: So what did u think of my Nico POV chappie…was it crappy???!!!!**


	8. In the Car

**A/N: Well let me just say that life has been very busy! Please don't yell at me! You should be cheering because….I WROTE A NEW CHAPPIE!! And let me say that I think this one is very good! So let me start….NOW!**

Annabeth POV

We were sitting in the car. Silence. Then a girly voice came out of no where.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore! Hey, I'm Lexi and you're Annabeth, Nico, and…Percy? What's a demigod?"

I figured I had to respond. "Okay yes, that's Percy. Guys, we've got to tell her what we are. All right, a demigod is a son or daughter of a god."

"Like God?" She asked.

"No, the Greek gods. Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Hades."

"Oh, okay, how does that happen?"

Percy responded to that, "Umm well Annabeth why don't you tell her?"

"Oh no! I don't mean like that! I've had that talk. I mean, like, you know, how? Like how would they meet?"

"Oh okay well the god that's you're parent, we don't that god even though I think its Zeus, and that god liked your mom or dad. By the way, which parent do you actually have?"

"Well that's a great question. I wish I knew the answer. My stupid parents abandoned me. They left me at that school, probably the first chance they got. That's the best answer I can give you."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. They are just jerks. So back to the gods."

"What now?"

"Where are we going?" Lexi asked.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood. At camp, we train to fight the monsters that come after us. We learn how to…live our lives so when we're left alone in the real world, we can actually survive." I looked at Percy as I said the last line. I don't know if he thought about our future as much as I did. He looked at me, strangely. I blushed and looked away. Percy grabbed my hand then, and smiled at me.

"Okay, I get it now."

We sat in the car silent for the next 5 minutes. Then Lexi spoke out.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song! Turn it up!"

"You like this? This music is crappy." Nico said.

"No it's not crappy! Just because you have no good taste in music doesn't mean it's crappy."

Then I burst in, "Yeah Nico, you need to be quiet. This is actually a good song."

"Annabeth? You like Kesha? Are you all right?"

"Shut up, Percy! Like Lexi said, you guys have no good taste."

"Thank you! Literally most guys have terrible taste in music." Lexi stated.

"I know what you mean. Its like, all that screaming rock is not good music."

"Yeah see, I'd be okay with rock but when you go into that screaming or punk its like, turn it off. I mean, I'm okay with Skillet and 3 Days Grace. But pop is the best."

"I like a little pop, I like classical though. It's relaxing. But you're totally right, guys have no taste."

"Okay, look at the way they dress also…well Percy, you're shirt is okay."

"Thank you!" Percy interjected.

"And who bought you that shirt?" I said.

"You."

"Exactly." I smiled. "Trust me, if I wasn't around, his wardrobe would be scary." Lexi laughed.

"Okay, the last bf I had, his clothes were terrible. He wore like…well he sagged."

"Why'd you go out with him?"

"My friends pressured me to go out with him. He was not a good choice."

Nico spoke out, "The last girlfriend I had-"

Percy interrupted him, "Nico, you had a girlfriend?"

"Yes I did Percy, Shut up!" Lexi laughed.

"Sorry Nico, we didn't think it was possible." I told him.

"Girls like me! Just shut up!" Lexi laughed again.

"Okay you are my new best friend, you're funny!"

"See guys, I have a new best friend." Lexi laughed more.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's your 'God parent'?"

"My mom is Athena."

"Isn't she like, the smart one?"

"Yeah."

"Percy?" Lexi asked.

"Poseidon."

"That's so cool! You get like…WATER!" We all laughed.

"Nico?"

"Hades."

"Oh, that explains it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me."

"You're just all…dark."

"You wear dark eye makeup."

"That's because I'm a girl."

"Well maybe you should be a guy."

"If I was a guy, you wouldn't let me do this." Then, Lexi grabbed Nico's iPod, grabbed her phone and put her feet across Nico's lap. "See if I was a guy, you would have shoved my feet off of your lap, taken your iPod back, and hit me. See I think it's very great that I'm a girl, don't you agree?"

"Sure. But now I don't have an iPod to listen to."

"Yeah, but mines in the trunk. Okay, I take it back. You actually have some really good music in here."

"Thanks now can I have my ipod?"

"Can we share?" Lexi gave him a headphone.

"Fine."

"Okay this is a really good song." Lexi said.

"Yeah I know. Here listen to this song."

"No, I don't like this song."

"Why?"

"You don't wanna hear."

"Sure I do." Lexi laughed.

"Okay it was the song I had my first kiss to." She smiled.

"You remember the song?"

"Yeah it was important to me."

"What happened to the guy?"

"He moved to Michigan. But its cool, I'm over him. I found another guy."

"Oh." Nico replied. Wow he was stupid, didn't he know she was talking about him.

"All right, I'm tired. Here's your iPod back." She gave it back to him.

"Great I can listen to it by myself now." Lexi glared at him. "Just kidding. Go to sleep all ready."

"I will!" She laughed and turned away from him.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chappie and don't worry, I won't procrastinate on the next one!! :)**


	9. Arriving at a Hotel

**A/N: When I wrote this part, it made me happy! I'm a little hyper! **** Read….PLEASE!**

Annabeth POV

I looked back to see why there was silence for the last ten minutes. We were ready to stop at a hotel. I saw Lexi leaning her head on Nico's shoulder. She was calm. Nico was leaning his head against the window, in a restless sleep. He was moving around and had a frown on his face. It wasn't all that bad though because he looked like he was calming down. Lexi was comfortable though. She was relaxed and looked like she fit perfectly on Nico's shoulder.

"Percy look. Nico may have a new girlfriend soon."

He looked back. "Nah, she's not his type." Percy said in a girly voice, mocking. I laughed. "See I'm funny and I have good taste." He said, returning to his normal voice.

"No, sorry Percy, you don't." I told him straightly.

"I have good taste in girls." He smiled. I blushed. He wanted to kiss me, but I hesitated. Its not that I didn't want to kiss him. I do. I like kissing him. But I resisted.

"What if she's a daughter of Hades?" I said quickly. He looked a little disappointed.

"She's not a daughter of Hades. She's…not like Nico."

"In what way?"

"She's not dark and death like. Now stop talking."

"Why?" He smiled at me.

"Because…" And he kissed me. I melted in his arms as his hand went to my neck. My heart fluttered and when we broke for air, I smiled.

"Okay. Let's unpack." He groaned.

"You're impossible."

"I know." I smiled and got out of the car. He rolled his eyes and stepped out. He followed me. I grabbed mine and Lexi's bags (Lexi's was heaviest!) and went inside our room. When I stepped in, I dropped the bags and yelled, "Percy! Why is there a twin bed, a pull out, and a Queen bed?"

**A/N: OOOOOH! Okay cliffie and just to clarify ages because I never really said this, Annabeth and Percy are 17 and Nico is 15 because I needed him to be for story purposes. Lexi's also 15… Now that that is cleared up REVIEW! Just right there. 6 letters. R-E-V-I-E-W!! **


	10. Come on! Are we there yet?

**A/N: Finally, A NEW CHAPTER! AHHHH I'm so excited for you all to read this one! It's my favorite so far! **** Can't wait and enjoy!**

Lexi POV

I walked groggily into the room and I found a bed, so I layed down in it. I was so tired, yet I was curious what I was doing here. I was a responsible person! I don't just run away from school to be protected from some "so called" monsters. What if these kids were just trying to kidnap me, even though they seemed good enough, they could be taking me somewhere to get killed…I know that I sound paranoid, but hey, I don't know who to trust right now.

Just as I was drifting back to sleep, I heard Annabeth yell,

"Percy! Why are there two twin beds and a queen?"

He responded back with, "That's all they offered!"

"Yeah right!"

Percy rapidly responded saying, "Hey, NO! I was thinking since you and Lex are both girls that it would be all right for you two to sleep in the same bed." I heard a slight bang, which I assumed was the suitcases being put down.

"Well that's not going to happen because she's asleep."

"Oh, we could always wake her up…"

"No, she's seems too…FINE! It doesn't matter. I'm just tired. Night." Annabeth finished. The bed next to me creaked and I finally dozed back off to sleep. Maybe this would all turn out okay. Just maybe.

_Next Day_

Someone was shaking me awake; Annabeth.

"Hey, get up. Its time to go." I sat up and opened my eyes just in time to see Nico get sprayed with water by Percy, who was brushing his teeth at the moment.

"HEY! What was that for?"

I know it was a little wrong, but I started laughing at him. He looked over at me then.

"What the heck Percy? She's not sopping wet!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Okay, so Nico was kind of cute in the pay-attention-to-personality way. Now his style needed a little fix, but nothing that would be too hard. Uh-oh! He noticed me laughing. I wonder how he's going to retaliate.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're funny! What are you going to do about it? Make a skeleton attack me?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a ghost."

"Nico, don't you DARE!"

"Why? Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

He laughed a little. "Really? They're not scary."

"Yes they are! They jump out from behind walls and freak you out by being freaky and I just don't like them!"

"Why are you scared of them?" He laughed a little at me. Hey! Its not my fault they creep me out!

"Because I watched the Sixth Sense and it freaked me out!" He laughed more. "Shut up Nico."

"I can help you face your fear." He said to me, as he got out of bed.

Then, we heard Annabeth scream from outside, "Percy! Come out here!" Percy ran out and Nico and I followed.

Standing in front of us was a huge scorpion. He was taking steps forward. I backed up a little. I saw Percy take out a pen, uncap it, and it turned into A SWORD! Ok…maybe I'm crazy, but the last time I checked, pens did NOT turn into swords. Nico turned to me.

"Ready to face your fear?" Then, he made the ground open up and ghost soldiers started walking out. Oh my GOD! NO! Why'd he do that? I froze. I watched as Percy slashed at the tail and missed. Annabeth had disappeared, somehow. Nico was getting the soldiers to distract the scorpion, which wasn't working very well. Then, the scorpion's tail shot down and stabbed my foot. OW! I screamed. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico looked at me.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it just got close." He went back to fighting and finished off the scorpion. My foot started burning and I could feel it tingling. Annabeth then looked at us and said,

"Ok, let's go. We have about 2 hours to go." So we all got in the car.

_1 hour into ride_

I started feeling the burning running up my leg. It made me fidgety. I really should tell them but, 1. It's not like they could do anything about it and 2. They already seem stressed out with getting me to camp. I don't want stress them out anymore. I hope my immune system could just fight this venom off and I won't get hurt. Well, my fingers are crossed. I moved around a little more because my leg was tingling. My foot had already gone numb. Nico looked over at me.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, my foot just fell asleep." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my favorite chapter, so far! Now hit that little blue review button. Its right there! Thanks!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
